Raise From The Dead My Friend, My Sire, My Original
by Hardcore.Frolicking
Summary: Caroline brought Kol back to life. She had to. It wasn't a question of 'was it wrong that they killed him' but one of life and death. Caroline would have died if she hadn't brought Kol back. And here is why... HIATUS
1. Author's Note

**Sorry to say this IS NOT AN UPDATE, but one will be coming soon. I was recently private messaged by someone who asked me to update this fic and that made me want to come back to this. I'm taking down the first three chapters today (5/30/2016) and rewriting them. Technically not rewriting but just basically checking for grammar mistakes and tweaking things here and there and then I will repost them hopefully along with an updated chapter. Thank you for your patience.**


	2. Chapter 1: Making Friends In Bad Places

**Okay I lied, I did rewrite this chapter. Also, for those who had already read the three chapters that had been up, if you remember what I had written along with how the story was going I plan on changing it just a little bit. The original plot of the story is going to be the same, just the way it is told will be different. The timeline might be confusing at first but hopefully as you read it will clear up. This fic does not follow the show. Here's the first chapter, again. **

"_What have you done vampire?" The witch hissed at her as she grabbed a handful of Caroline's blonde hair. Caroline winced as she was pulled up by her hair. Her hands going up to her hairline to try and lessen the pain. _

"_I didn't have a choice." Caroline yelled over the fast whipping wind. _

"_Yes you did. There is always a choice to be made." The witch pulled harder before letting go. Caroline collapsed on the ground coughing. The witch was choking her with her magic. Her hands grasping at her throat. _

"_Now now now, what do we have here?" His voice was hoarse from death. Caroline looked over at him through tear laced eyes. His body was covered in soot from when he had burned. He was also, stark naked. But nevertheless, Caroline had never been so happy to see the youngest Original. _

Caroline sat up with a jerk. Her chest heaving hard a few times before she calmed herself.

"Chère?" Kol leaned forward from his seat next to her. He placed his hand on her arm.

She looked over at him. Since that night she had dreamt of things were differnt. He looked like he had before he died. Only his hair was cut shorter and it made him look more attractive. Caroline had personally dressed him after he killed the witch that was threatening her. She got him cleaned up and fed. After being dead for three years. Caroline had introduced him to skinny jeans and tshirts. Clothes the color of-well not black. Right now he was dressed in a pair of dark denim skinnies paired with a plain white t shirt. Caroline had also shown him vans and she was pretty sure the Original had fallen in love. She would assume anyway , he bought twelve pairs. Wearing her personal favorites, the grey on white. He looked good and Caroline wasn't ashamed to admit that.

"I'm good. Just a bad dream." She placed her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze. He nodded and sat back in his seat. Putting his headphones back in. Caroline thought it was funny that he was so focused on catching up on all the music he had missed while he was daggered. She rarely saw him without a pair of headphones in.

While Kol closed his eyes and leant his head back on the cushion Caroline pulled her knees up and curled her toes around the edge of the seat. Wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees, her head turned to the side so that she could look out the window. The trees whipped past in a dark green blur. The train moving too fast for her to catch any real glimpse at the flora.

It had been a year and a half after she raised him from the dead. Four and a half years since the Original's had left Mystic Falls. They were on a train to New Orleans. She owed him this.

Caroline had stayed awake for the rest of the ride. Watched as midnight faded to daylight. All the beautiful colors that filled the sky. Once the train had reached the station she shook Kol awake and told him they had arrived. He raised a brow at her. A silent question that had been asked so many times over again. She shook her head with pressed thin lips. Kol knew she put it off for as long as she could. He knew how much she hated it. On some level he could understand.

After they left the station they caught a taxi to the French Quarter. Caroline insisting that he actually pay instead of compelling the ride. Something Kol was used to. How much humanity the baby vampire possessed. At first it drove the living hell out of him. How human she still was. Even after the few years that had passed. But her influence changed him and he didn't mind it. Didn't even notice it all that much. Something else he had noticed about the baby vampire was how much control she had. He had come across vampires decades old that had the control of a newborn. Centuries old vampires that had control. But none like Caroline Forbes. It had surprised him at first. But with how much time he has spent with her, he's come to admire her for her.

It was only a ten minute ride and Kol didn't mind sparing the change.

They had agreed that it wouldn't be best to just show up at the Mikaelson mansion right away. What with Kol being alive and Caroline being with him. It was bound to drop a few jaws. No they decided to find out what exactly was happening the old city before they made themselves known. And it was all up to Caroline. Kol was to well known for the older vampires who still resided. However, he wasn't sending her out blind. Caroline now possessed a charmed bracelet that warded against compulsion. She still took vervain every day as a double precautions. In case she lost the bracelet as well as building up a tolerance.

Kol taught her to fight. She had been surprised when he offered to teach her. It had been after a night out in the clubs and a drunk guy had hit on her and wasn't taking no for an answer. Caroline herself being a little tipsy had a hard time getting him off of her. Kol swooped in and saved the day. When he taught her to fight she had been surprised at how unorthodox his style was. But Kol was a small guy. Even with vampirism he had many disadvantages. He taught her to use her surroundings to fight her attacker. He even taught her to wield a sword. Which she was very excited to put to the test. They often spared to destress.

**-Few Day's Later- **

"Whatcha got for me?" He asked spinning in a chair. His legs pulled up to sit indian style.

"You are going stir crazy." Caroline laughed from the doorway.

"No i'm not. I've been enjoying this Netflix you've introduced me to." He stopped the chair and his head swayed from side to side before he shook his head and blinked a few times, focusing on her.

"Anyway. Rumors are floating around that the Guerrera wolves are planning an attack. S0phie is worried that they're actually going to get to Hope. Apparently they have an inside man. One of Klaus's remaining hybrids turned against him and is working for the wolves. Jackson thinks that if the attack goes through that his pack will be blamed. He's worried for his family." Carolie raised a brow at him as he spun a few more times in the chair. His lips pursed in concentration.

"Don't you think it's about time to intervene yet? I could be a valuable asset in protecting Hope." Caroline crossed her arms and leaned against the beura.

"No. Not yet. I need to know more of what is going on before my family knows i'm here." Kol shook his head, his brows scrunching up.

"Hope will die." Caroline hissed out. A small innocent child that was born into this war.

"You think I don't realise the entirety of this situation?" He abruptly stood from the chair, his voice raised. The object falling back wheels spinning. Caroline looked down and away from him.

"Leave." He pointed at the door. She nodded her head and left the room. Flashing away from the hotel and into town.

Kol had told her to keep a low profile. To not draw attention that would cause questions to be asked about the new vampire in town. They had been in town for almost a week now. In that time Caroline had made friends with both the witches and the wolves. Showing them that she was neutral ground. Hoping that once the whole war blew over she could help settle the feud between species. Bring peace to the French Quarter.

Caroline ducked her head down as she moved in the shadows. No one paying her any mind. She slipped into the bar she had grown accustomed to frequenting. Rousseau's. Camille already recognized her as a friend of Sophie's and simply offered a smile and a small wave as Caroline headed around the bar and into the back. She had planned on talking to Sophie. Seeing if the witch knew anything more about the attack. She hadn't planned on the oldest Original being there. Caroline had been rounding the corner into the kitchen when she heard his voice with her intensified hearing and jerked back to hid against the wall.

"It is not best to play with my brother Sophie. I can not promise your safety if you do not answer my questions." It never ceased to amaze Caroline at how calm Elijah always sounded. On the multiple occasions she had eavesdropped on his conversations in the town.

"I already told you everything I know." She gritted out. Sophie had a temper that much had been obvious.

"You must understand I find that hard to believe." He sighed and placed his hand down on the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"Marcel hasn't ruled the quarter for a long time now. That means there are no more consequences for using magic." The underlying threat was there. She would hurt him if he tried anything.

"Sophie." Elijah stared her down.

"Elijah." Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and stared him back.

The silence was deafening. Then Elijah was moving. Moving straight towards her. Caroline panicked and ran down the hall. She entered back into the main part of the bar and ducked behind the bar itself. Shushing Cami when she gave her a look. Elijah walked back out and paused. Looking around the bar. After a second or two he left. Caroline let out a breath and stood back up. Some patrons giving her a look while she walked into the back.

Sophie was still fuming when Caroline walked into the kitchen. The witch turned on her with a large chef's knife in hand, her eyes wild.

"Okay." Caroline's pitch was high as her hands went up in surrender.

"Caroline?" Sophie's head tilted the look gone from her eyes. The knife still raised.

"Yeah hi, could you put the knife down. While I will heal I would rather not be stabbed." Caroline let out an awkward laugh. Sophie looked from Caroline to the blade with wide eyes. She jabbed the knife into the cutting board so that the knife was sticking straight up. Letting out a _tang_ as the knife embedded itself into the wood.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked walking up to Caroline. Bringing the vampire in for a hug. Caroline hugged her back. The witch reminded her a lot of Bonnie. Who she missed every passing day.

"I had a fight with my roommate. Had to get out for a while." She lied expertly. Giving a pained smile.

"Devon's shift starts in ten minutes if you want to wait, we can go out?" Sophie smiled at her. She didn't particularly like vampires. But Caroline, Caroline she liked.

"That sounds great." Caroline smiled and patted Sophie's arm.

Caroline said she would go wait in the front for Sophie. As she walked back out there was a man leaning over the bar. His hand wrapped around Cami's arm in a bruising grip. A bottle of clear liquid dangling from his other hand. Cami looked distressed and the vampire seemed pleased with the effect he was having on the mortal. Caroline's eyes narrowed as she stalked over to him. She shoved his shoulder hard and he let go of Cami, stumbling back. He recovered and turned on Caroline glaring daggers. Caroline grabbed his the collar of his shirt and dragged him forward.

"Touch her again and I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth." She hissed into his ear.

Shoving him back for good measure. The vampire, who was most likely older than her, looked at her with wide eyes. She let her vampire features show and snapped her fangs at him. A look of total fear taking hold of he man before he rushed out of the bar. Caroline took a few deep breaths to calm her hunger. Closing her eyes and tilting her head from side to side. Counting to ten. By the time she reached six she was good. She turned back to Cami who smiled at her.

"Thank's for that." The blonde bartender said.

"No problem." Caroline nodded and took a seat at the bar. There was a peaceful silence between them before Camille spoke again.

"He was a vampire wasn't he." It was more of a statement than a question. Caroline looked at Camille with a straight look. She thought the psychology major knew. But she hadn't been a hundred percent sure.

"He was." Caroline nodded. Cami pursed her lips and hummed.

"What did you say to him?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Just that I was a little hungry." Caroline pressed her lips thin and smiled at the other blonde. Who nodded her head absentmindedly.

Before Cami could ask any more questions Sophie walked out with her purse and jacket in hand. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Ready?" She looked from Caroline to Cami and then back at the blonde vampire.

"Yup." Caroline smiled and stood.

"Thanks again." Cami rushed out as Caroline and Sophie made their way to the door. Caroline glanced back and smiled, nodding her head.

"What was that about?" Sophie asked as they left that bar and headed down the street to a more busy part of the quarter.

"Nothing." Caroline shook her head.

They had spent an hour walking around the main street in the quarter. Sophie showed her all the best place to buy herbs and stuff for spells. Caroline had spotted a sweet's store which she promptly dragged Sophie into and then bought half the store. They had just sat down to eat lunch when it happened.

"Sophie. How rare to see you out of your bar." Elijah smiled down at her. Caroline froze. He was standing behind her. He couldn't see her. She let out a slow breath.

"Yeah." Was Sophie's only response. Her knuckles going white around her fork. Caroline thinks on some level Sophie imagined shoving said fork into Elijah's eye socket. The thought made her laugh.

"Who's your friend?" Elijah asked walking around the table to stand next to Sophie. Caroline stared at him. Then the thought dawned on her. They had never met. Elijah had never seen her before. But the flicker of something in his eyes told her differently.

"Sophie I'm so sorry but I just remembered, I have to get back to my roommate." Caroline hastily stood and pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Sophie stood and yelled as Caroline rushed away. As soon as she was away from the restaurant she sprinted at a human pace back to the hotel.

"We have a problem." Caroline slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Hunched over with her hands braced on her knees. Huffing and puffing. Kol looked up at her from a pile of pictures he had spread out over the bed.

"Elijah saw me."


End file.
